


I'm still here

by Flan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: [Scritta per il "calendario dell'avvento" organizzato da Fanwriter.it]"Merlin era abituato a passare quella notte da solo, mentre le persone si radunavano attorno a un tavolo per festeggiare con amici e parenti.Per lui, ormai, la solitudine era diventata abitudine e una vera e propria condizione. Quasi preferiva stare così, nel silenzio della sua stanza e con i suoi libri. Non voleva più avere legami, era diventato più doloroso che altro."





	I'm still here

**Author's Note:**

> Un grazie speciale a Sidra Lake che ha betato la fanfiction in un lampo.  
> Non metto mano alla tastiera da un po'... e si sente.  
> Ho voluto fare questo tentativo, tornando a scrivere su un fandom che comunque mi fa sentire abbastanza a mio agio.  
> Spero comunque che possiate godervi questa piccola fanfiction e vi ringrazio fin da subito se deciderete di arrivare fino alla fine. 
> 
> Questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa "calendario dell'avvento" di Fanwriter.it: https://www.facebook.com/fanwriter.it/?ref=gs&fref=gs&dti=1329365600429061&hc_location=group
> 
> \- Flan

 

Neve.

Ogni anno la sera del ventiquattro Dicembre la neve ricopriva le strade Albion.

 

Merlin era abituato a passare quella notte da solo, mentre le persone si radunavano attorno a un tavolo per festeggiare con amici e parenti.

Per lui, ormai, la solitudine era diventata abitudine e una vera e propria condizione. Quasi preferiva stare così, nel silenzio della sua stanza e con i suoi libri. Non voleva più avere legami, era diventato più doloroso che altro.

 

Si preparò del tè caldo e come di consueto si sedette alla scrivania, acchiappando il primo foglio che gli capitò a tiro e cominciando a scrivere.

Una leggenda tanto cara alle persone di quell’epoca narrava di un uomo che, nella notte tra il ventiquattro e il venticinque Dicembre, arrivava nelle case delle persone per portare doni a chi ne fosse meritevole.

Insomma, solo a chi era stato buono per tutto l’anno.

La leggenda si riferiva ai bambini ma Merlin, che nella magia ci credeva ovviamente, sperava che fosse vero. Che quell’uomo dipinto sui cartelloni con quei buffi abiti rossi e bianchi potesse davvero esaudire il suo desiderio.

 

Cominciò a scrivere l’ennesima lettera, sorseggiando di tanto in tanto il suo tè. Ormai sapeva che quella sarebbe stata l’ennesima e che sarebbe finita nel fuoco come tutte le altre, ma doveva almeno provarci.

 

_“Ho un solo desiderio quest’anno… e tu lo sai qual è._

_Fallo tornare. Ti prego.”_

Merlin accartocciò il foglio dopo poco, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse stupido e vano quel tentativo.

Arthur sarebbe tornato quando Albion ne avrebbe avuto di nuovo bisogno, non quando _lui_ ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.

Incrociò le braccia sul tavolo di legno e vi si appoggiò con la fronte, addormentandosi profondamente. Quella notte non sarebbe venuto nessuno, ne era più che certo.

 

Uno, due, tre.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta tre volte.

Merlin alzò la testa, ancora assonnato e andò a controllare dallo spioncino; una figura incappucciata e stretta in un mantello era appoggiata a un bastone.

Era alquanto strano. I mantelli non andavano più di moda da almeno qualche secolo. Forse sarebbe stato meglio non aprire e tornare a scrivere su quella dannata sedia.

Ma se fosse stato qualcuno bisognoso di aiuto?

Lui non aveva mai chiuso la porta in faccia a nessuno, e in fondo, se fosse stato qualcuno di pericoloso, sarebbe bastato ucciderlo… o farsi uccidere.

In fondo morire non sembrava un’opzione così sbagliata. Ormai cosa aveva da perdere?

 

Aprì la porta e l’uomo lo guardò negli occhi, socchiudendo le labbra appena e tentando di mormorare qualcosa.

Merlin pensò di avere di fronte a sé un fantasma.

L’uomo era pallido, cadaverico. Non riusciva a vedere molto altro se non la sua pelle biancastra e gli occhi azzurri, i quali sembravano anche abbastanza familiari.

Non fece in tempo a dire qualcosa che quest’ultimo cadde tra le sue braccia e Merlin lo tenne stretto, cercando di non farlo cadere.

  
“Che diavolo…”

 

Qualche secondo dopo riuscì a trascinarlo in casa, adagiandolo sul divano e sfilandogli il cappuccio, accorgendosi che lo sconosciuto era svenuto.

Merlin lo fissò; aveva diversi graffi ed era nudo. Il suo corpo era congelato, i capelli appiccicosi e le sue mani sporche.

Non sembrava venire da quell’epoca, ma aveva la sensazione di conoscerlo.

 

Merlin guardò la lettera sul tavolo e poi di nuovo l’uomo disteso sul divano.

No.

Non poteva essere.

Lo avrebbe riconosciuto subito, sapeva com’era fatto, non pensava ad altro ogni giorno e…

E se invece se lo fosse dimenticato? In effetti, se chiudeva gli occhi, non riusciva più a vedere il suo volto in maniera distinta. Erano linee sfocate, indefinite.

Era passato così tanto tempo, così tanti anni… troppi anni.

Ma se quello sul suo divano, svenuto, fosse stato davvero Arthur? E se fosse tornato veramente?

Forse si ricordava di lui. Ma come avrebbe potuto trovarlo?

Non poteva essere solo un caso.

Eppure… eppure quello sconosciuto glielo ricordava così tanto. E non per i suoi connotati fisici, ma per ciò che Merlin provava accarezzandone il viso.

 

Ma non aveva tempo di pensare, doveva provare a curarlo, non sembrava esser messo troppo bene.

Passò le mani sul suo corpo, effettuando una magia per riscaldarlo a sufficienza, dopo di che preparò dei rimedi con cui coprire i graffi.

Certo, la medicina moderna era efficace, ma lui preferiva ancora applicare le sue conoscenze in merito. Glielo aveva insegnato il suo mentore, anche se adesso, ormai, faticava quasi a ricordare come e quando.

Gli anni stavano passando, lui non invecchiava, la sua memoria invece sì. Sembrava che si resettasse mano a mano, che col tempo nuovi ricordi sopprimessero i vecchi. Per questo Merlin aveva cominciato a tenere dei diari, all’interno dei quali scriveva la sua vita.

Era un modo per ricordarsi delle persone che ne facevano parte e per non scordarle più.

Aveva visto morire tante di quelle persone che ne aveva perso il conto. Per questo Merlin preferiva una vita solitaria nell’attesa che Arthur ritornasse.

Non sapeva nemmeno perché quell’attesa lo consumasse ogni giorno della sua vita, eppure lo faceva, e adesso, mentre curava quell’apparente sconosciuto, qualcosa sembrò tornare al suo posto dentro di lui, che parve rendere meno vana la sua esistenza.

 

Merlin finì di curarlo e lo avvolse in una coperta, accendendo il caminetto lì vicino. Se non altro sperava che prima o poi si sarebbe svegliato.

Sì addormentò sulla sedia accanto al divano, con le braccia incrociate e la testa reclinata all’indietro. Qualche ora dopo fu la voce dell’ospite a risvegliarlo.

  
“Dove… dove sono?” chiese l’uomo, mettendosi una mano alla testa.

Quella voce. Quella voce Merlin la conosceva, la ricordava.

Improvvisamente tutto gli sembrò chiaro.

“Siete venuto da me…” mormorò, chinandosi su di lui e guardandolo negli occhi. Non poteva essere nessun altro. Ricordava bene quello sguardo. Ricordava qualcosa che andava oltre l’immagine; era la sensazione, l’insieme di tutto ciò.

“Chi sei?” chiese ancora, il suo sguardo era confuso.

Merlin si sentì morire. Arthur – o il presunto – sembrava non riconoscerlo. Magari era solo confuso.

“Il mio nome è Merlin… non vi ricordate di me?”

“Merlin…” l’uomo si portò una mano sul petto, esattamente all’altezza del cuore. “Tu sei Merlin.”

“Sì.”

Merlin prese la mano di Arthur, stringendola a sé, mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scorrergli sul viso.

 

Aveva atteso per così tanto tempo che temeva di esserselo dimenticato; temeva di aver scordato la sensazione di calore che provava nell’averlo vicino, i suoi occhi, il suo sguardo, la sua voce.

Invece adesso era lì, e Merlin ne era sicuro: non aveva mai dimenticato niente di lui, il suo cuore non aveva scordato nulla.

  
“Sì… Sì… Sono io.”

 

Si appoggiò sul suo petto e cominciò a piangere come un bambino di fronte al regalo più bello. Non riusciva più nemmeno a parlargli con reverenza, voleva soltanto lasciar fluire tutte le parole che non gli aveva mai detto.

 

“Ti ho atteso per tutto questo tempo… Ogni giorno della mia vita ho sperato di vederti tornare. Ogni giorno mi sono sentito solo a questo mondo, anche quando non lo ero…”

Merlin continuava a piangere, parlando a singhiozzi, abbracciando Arthur con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.

“Non ho mai amato nessun altro… per tutto questo tempo.”

 

Arthur inizialmente non ricambiò l’abbraccio, ma dopo quelle parole Merlin si sentì stringere forte. I loro corpi sembravano fatti per restare così per sempre.

 

“Lo so. Ho vegliato su di te e su Albion… ogni giorno. Io c’ero, anche se tu forse non potevi saperlo.”

 

Merlin si staccò dall’abbraccio, sorridendogli e asciugandosi le lacrime.

 

“Non te ne andrai più, vero?”  
  
Arthur scosse la testa e gli sorrise, appoggiandogli una mano sulla guancia.

 

“Sono tornato per restare.”

Merlin sorrise e la speranza gli tornò in corpo. Per la prima volta quel Natale non sarebbe stato così freddo.

Le mura della casa sarebbero state calde, accoglienti, e non ci sarebbero più state lettere buttate nel fuoco o lacrime di speranze perse.

 

Merlin non sapeva se quel fantomatico “Babbo Natale” esistesse realmente, ma una cosa era certa: qualcuno lo aveva ascoltato e lui lo avrebbe ringraziato per ogni anno a venire.

 

La neve cadeva sulle strade di Albion e, finalmente, Merlin non si sentiva più solo.


End file.
